


She Is Destiny

by musesinspiration



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, fandom: scc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesinspiration/pseuds/musesinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was, first and foremost, a mother. Everything else was a means to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the xover_exchange. This is very much AU and should be remembered during the reading of this. Also, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes made are my own! Don't go on a witch hunt should you find any errors or inconsistencies:-P

“Is it funds? Is that the problem? Because money is no object.” She watched as a credit card was slid across the table to join the fat manila envelope already sitting in front of her. Sarah Connor sighed. While yes, money was an issue, it wasn’t what was keeping her from wanting to the assignment. It was the location that caused her to hesitate. Nothing good ever came out of that place.

Sarah had been identified as a Potential right after Kyle died. The Watcher that found her, Merrick, revealed that by all rights, she should be dead. It was the Slayer essence that had given her the strength and speed necessary to overcome and defeat the T-100 that had been sent back for her. Kyle had helped; he had knowledge of what needed to be done to take them down. But he was only human and had therefore been lost in an instant. Sarah should not have been able to destroy the machine on her own.

Merrick had taken her in, trained her and was there for her when she found out she was pregnant. When it was obvious that she wasn’t going to be Called, he taught her skills other than how to turn a vampire into dust or kill a werewolf with silver; he taught her to survive in a different world that had its own set of dark secrets and dangerous shadows. He cultivated her primal need to protect her offspring in an effort to keep her vigilant against the whispered and unknown enemy referred to only as ‘Skynet’. 

He sponsored her as a Watcher before the Council and through means that he would never speak of, was able to guarantee both hers and John’s safety by using the might of the Council’s resources to keep them hidden. Sarah could only watch in sadness when a new Potential was found and he left her behind, small child in her care and fear causing her throat to clench tightly. But he had assured her that if she needed him, he would be there. And she believed him, up until he died. 

Shortly after Merrick left, she was assigned a Potential that had been located in Central America. If she thought long and hard about it, it would have almost been as if fortune was smiling down upon her. The girl, barely fifteen, lived with a group of guerillas deep in the jungle. Both Sarah and the Potential benefited from the arrangement for a short while. The Potential was honed into a lethal weapon for the guerillas and their attacks; Sarah was taught the ways of shadow dancing, never letting your enemy see you coming and never hesitate once you have commenced your attack. Merrick may have taught her strength and speed, but the guerillas she lived amongst taught her tactics and determination. She was every bit as deadly as the Slayer that walked the earth.

Inevitability, her charge had gone into a fight and had lost. Sarah was devastated; she had lost Kyle, her past, Merrick and now a young girl that was in her care had lost before she had even had a chance to live. She informed the Council she wouldn’t be taking a new charge and packed John up, disappearing without a trace. The Council followed Merrick’s wishes and continued to fund her account as always and provided the safety and secrecy that she needed; Skynet and Judgment Day was a worry for them as well.

* * *

Sarah pulled herself out of memories and focused again on the man sitting across from her. He was leaning back in his large leather chair, hands together, fingers steepled under his chin and observing her with a keen interest. Sarah straightened in her seat and cleared her throat before speaking, carefully choosing her words.

”No, it’s not just the money. It’s the place.” She looked back down at the envelope and sighed deeply, “A good friend of mine went in there to investigate a paramilitary group known as The Initiative… he thought they may have had ties to Skynet.” She paused briefly before continuing. “He never came back. I found out through various means that he was killed. He went in, but he never came out.” She shook her head and turned her gaze to the night she could see outside of the window. The winter moon looked desolate and cold.

”I told the Council already, I’m not taking another assignment.” She stated it firmly and finally.

The man across from her pursed his lips and nodded slightly, obviously considering something before he leaned forward in his seat. “Look, Connor. We have been more than accommodating to you. We have continued to fund your accounts and use Council resources for the past sixteen years to keep you and your son off the grid. A great deal of effort and money has been dumped into you and your son.” He pointed at her, glaring. “Now it’s time to pay your dues. Either you take this assignment, or we are pulling our resources and no longer assisting you and your cause.” He sat back again and narrowed his gaze, frowning. “The free ride’s over, Connor. Take the job or leave the Council.”

Sarah watched the senior Council member for a long moment, breath held and trying to control her anger. She debated her options and then stood quickly. Leaning forward, she placed her hands firmly on the large mahogany desk that separated the two of them. When she spoke, she did so in a quiet, deadly voice.

”If you _ever_ threaten my son again, you had best use all the money in your accounts to hide. You had better find the smallest rock in the largest pit to disappear under, because if I find you, I will make Faith Lehane look like a catholic schoolgirl.” She waited until the man nodded jerkily, fear showing all over his face before she straightened and picked up the envelope and credit card. “Now, I’ll take the assignment and train this new Slayer. But you had better remember, I’m doing this because I want to, not because you have ordered me to. John needs to start learning who his allies are going to be.” 

She turned and walked to the door, pausing before she opened it and left. “Remember; it’s in _your_ best interests to keep John safe, Harris. For more than just the future’s sake.” She then exited the room, leaving with an air of command and authority.

Xander let out the breath he had been holding without even realizing it. He stood and walked over to the window and watched as what was quite possibly the scariest woman he had ever met got into her SUV and drove off. Yes, he would be making sure that John stayed safe. He valued his continued good health far too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> \- Money is no object  
> \- Sarah is a Watcher


End file.
